1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a cosmetic towel moistening and heating device and more particularly, to a such device having a novel nesting of consonent elements so that steam is properly maintained in the immediate vicinity of the towels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to heat and moisten towels to be used in the procedure of shaving. The moist and heated towels are generally used by placing the towel over the face of a person having been shave so as to remove shaving cream, maintain the skin moist and to provide the comfort of heat to the skin. In some instances, the barber or cosmetician will take a dry towel and place the towel under a source of heated water followed by wringing the towel to substantially remove the water and then applying the heated and moist towel to the face of a person having been shaved. This procedure is time consuming and does not provide a supply of moistened and heated towels which may be used at random.
Some attempts have been made to use electric heating devices which will support a towel and moisten and heat the towel until ready for use. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,099, 2,230,245 and 3,646,316. Although these devices are useful for their intended purposes, the devices are not adequate for holding a substantial supply of towels in readiness for use while being moist and heated and furthermore, do not provide for a nested arrangement of components such that the water tray, perforated table supporting the towels and the overall case or support maybe readily separated from one another in a convenient manner. Also, no means are provided for indicating that the device is in operation and that towels are in readiness for use. Additionally, no means is employed for regulating the temperature and for insuring that the towels are of adequate temperature so that the user is not burned or otherwise injured.
Therefore, a long standing need has been present to provide a novel device or apparatus for moistening and heating towels which provides a novel arrangement of nesting the components together so that ready access may be had to determine water level, towel temperature and maintenance of steam within the enclosure.